


Deteriorating

by Meowushi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Izumo is nice, Kuroh need a hug, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Seri isn't taking it, Some OOC, shiro needs to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowushi/pseuds/Meowushi
Summary: Kuroh feels like he's deteriorating. Because everything is... His clan,  his relationship with Shiro, his own mind... He could go on.Neko is gone, forever,  because of the Green Clan. Shiro starts acting more and more cold and aggressive, and Kuroh just doesn't know why. Shiro goes too far.





	Deteriorating

**Author's Note:**

> So um,,, I wasn't going to post this because I felt like it was ridiculous so I just was going to write it for myself but I'm gonna post it anyway.
> 
> Hope you like?? It's kinda ooc because I don't think Shiro would ever do this. But in this Shiro is a different person so-- like in this story his memories and everything had changed him. Idk how to explain.
> 
> I'll stop now >w>

Shiro has been acting very tense since Neko was killed by Yukari. He has been losing his temper with him, and his warm charm is gone. He knows that he's just grieving for her, but it's starting to get concerning. He has started yelling at Kuroh for little things. He used to never yell. Kuroh has just given up on arguing back at this point. 

Shiro has gotten very close to even hitting him, he feels like sometimes. He feels as if he's back at that man's… no. He shakes his head, throwing away the thought the moment it even entered his mind. No. That isn't true. Shiro would never be like that…

“Kuroh!” Shiro's Stern voice snaps him into reality. He smells burning and looks down at the eggs he was making. Oh. He burnt them. 

Shiro sighs, closing his eyes. “Pay attention would you?? Now we have to wait even longer for breakfast, because apparently you have the attention span of a fish!” He shakes his head, walking out.

Kuroh hadn't noticed that he was gripping the counter this whole time, so tightly that his knuckles are starch white. He loosens his grip, sighing. He gets a new pan and starts over. He thinks of Shiro's words to him. He recently started insulting him too. It's hurtful... Very hurtful. Hopefully he goes back to his normal self soon. 

~•°•°•~

Shiro has a meeting with the other clans today, and Kuroh tags along. They soon make it to Scepter 4, and wait at the gate. Seri soon comes and greets them, letting them in. They go upstairs to a large conference like room. Munakata, Fushimi, Anna, Yata, and Izumo are at the table already. Shiro takes a seat and Kuroh follows. 

“Ah, glad you two were able to make it!” Munakata says with a kind smile.

“Well, this is regarding the Green clan, right? Of course I would come.” Shiro replies sharply.

Kuroh knows very well how much Shiro wants the Green clan to cease. Though, Kuroh feels the same.

Anna looks a little less at ease with Shiro's stern reply, but her face softens again. She probably just remembered that the Green clan killed Neko, so he has reason to be angry about them.

“Yes, yes. Exactly. We need to find a way to stop them, as Yukari has a very powerful aura, and we have none.”

“Can someone clear up how he even had an aura? I'm kind of confused.” Yata asks.

“Well,” Seri starts. “The Green Clan found an active shard of the Slates. It's only enough to fuel one person though.”

“Ah okay. Thanks.”

Kuroh speaks. “The best way to stop them, in my opinion, is to outsmart them. Intelligence over strength is what Ichigen-Sama always told me.”

Shiro immediately throws down his idea, as if he just wants to sound smarter than him. “That's ridiculous. You know the Green clan isn't stupid.”

“I know. I didn't say that. What I'm saying is that we need to think a step ahead of them.”

“Still ridiculous. Can't you come up with anything better??” Shiro narrows his eyes.

Kuroh clenches a fist. “We're brainstorming Shiro. Keyword there. I'm just exploring ideas.”

“Well maybe you should just keep your mouth shut.” 

Kuroh grits his teeth, sighing. “Then why did you even suggest me coming?!”

“I really don't know. Probably because I thought you would have something useful to say.”

Kuroh just stares at him for a second before looking away and staying silent.

The whole room is silent, and everyone is staring at the two.

Izumo speaks up awkwardly. “Ah… it wasn't a bad idea though. I mean, what else are we supposed to do? The only thing we can do is to use our heads…” He smiles sheepishly.

“Tch.” Shiro crosses his arms. “Whatever.”

“So, we need to form a plan. The only way we can render Yukari powerless is to take that piece of the Slates. But how? We all know fully well how strong he is.”

“We should trick him into coming to a certain location, without him knowing he's being tricked by us. If we choose that route, how should we execute it?” Seri looks at Munakata.

Munakata nods. “Sounds like it would work. We could have someone pose as a person who wants to join. Then someone from behind needs to take his necklace that holds the piece.”

Shiro nods. “But who would do it?”

“Somebody that Yukari doesn't know. So one of my clansmen probably.”

“I think he would be more involved if it was with someone he knows, and knows closely.” Fushimi mumbles.

“You're right…” Seri says.

Everyone looks at Kuroh. “What? Me?”

“Well… he knows you closely, and it would surely shock him enough to catch him off guard.”

Kuroh sighs. “I suppose.”

~•°•°•~

They soon make it back to their apartment, and then that's when Shiro blows up. “Why the hell did you have to argue with me?! In front of everyone!”

Kuroh knew this conversation was coming. He sighs. “I wasn't trying to argue with you. I was just trying to throw out an idea to ponder on.”

“You kept on trying to defend your point, that's arguing!” 

“Okay, maybe because I thought my idea was worth hearing.”

“No one wants to hear your stupid ideas!”

“Only you think that!”

“Would you just shut up?!”

“Why should I?!?!”

A sting erupts across his face and grows. He stares at Shiro with wide eyes and puts his hand to the area he was just slapped on, not believing what he just did.

Shiro mutters something under his walking away.

Kuroh draws in a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill out. Shiro had just down what he had refused would happen. He hit him. He really hit him.

He doesn't end up sleeping that night.

~•°•°•~

Shiro has been getting more and more physically aggressive as the weeks went by. At first he would just slap him, but now he slams him against walls and punches him, and even kicks.

And Kuroh takes it all. Because he feels like he deserves it. He's a disappointment to his King. He is the reason why Neko is dead. If he was just there sooner…

It's all his fault. So he takes it, and doesn't let any tears fall from his eyes. It hurts. But he deserves it. 

“We have another meeting with the other clans today. Remember to actually keep your mouth shut this time.” Shiro puts on his jacket. 

Kuroh just nods. Today is the day where they put their plans into action

They soon arrive. They are all outside this time. “Hello you two, I assume you're ready?” Munakata asks.

Shiro nods. “Yep!”

“Alright then.” He explains what they're going to do, and how.

After he finishes, Seri raises a brow, looking at Kuroh. “You alright? You have a pretty bad black eye.”

Dammit, he forgot to cover that.

Shiro speaks up. “Haha, he walked into a wall the other day, how clumsy.”

Seri narrows her eyes, but slowly nods. “Alright…” 

“Well, Yukari should be here in a few minutes. We'll leave. Remember, don't hesitate to use the gun if it comes to it.”

Kuroh nods. He most likely won't use it though, since he's more skilled with his sword. 

They all leave, and only Kuroh is left. In a few minutes, Yukari shows up. “So, you wanted to mee-” He stops when he sees it's Kuroh. “Oh my~ you're wanting to join?” He laughs. “What, bored of your clan?”

Kuroh closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I've actually been thinking about this for a while. You know I don't make rash decisions.” He sees Seri from a distance. She's going to sneak up very quietly and just snatch the necklace. “Yes, I do want to join. The clan I'm in isn't even a clan anymore. It's just me and Adolf, and we're powerless. Hardly a clan if you ask me.” He isn't lying about that.

“Hmph, and here I thought you were as loyal as could be.”

“Adolf has changed. He isn't the same man that I swore loyalty to. His body, and personality, all different.” That isn't a lie either.

“I see. Alright then. How do I know this isn't a trick?”

“I'm not petty enough to use cheap tricks.” 

Seri, now directly behind him, quickly snatches the necklace, surprising Yukari nearly out of his skin. 

Kuroh unsheathes his sword and undercuts, but Yukari dodges. “Aha~ so it is a trick! Guess you are petty enough~”

Yukari throws an aura powered slice and Seri, but she dodges. Seri had told him that he still might be able to use his powers until he runs out for a while, so he's not surprised. 

“Now Kuroh~ you'll pay for such a petty trick.” Yukari narrows his eyes, still smiling and grabs Kuroh's arm, and teleports away. Seri blinks a few times, holding the necklace, and the others walk up to her. 

When the two reappear in a different location, Yukari throws Kuroh to the ground, who is shaken from being teleported like that. Let's just say it's a very strange feeling. He feels very dizzy and lightheaded from the experience. 

Yukari laughs and grabs Kuroh by the throat, and slams him against a brick wall, causing him to see stars. Yukari tightens his grip, restricting his breath. 

“Ha~ look how pathetic.” Yukari chuckles.

Kuroh kicks him in the stomach, causing him to drop him. He drops into a heap on the ground, sputtering out a cough. Yukari growls and stands, holding his stomach with one hand. He walks over and kicks him repeatedly. He starts laughing. Kuroh can't do anything but curl up.

Then he feels a sudden pain rip through his side. Yukari had just stabbed him with his sword. He twists it, causing him to cry out, then pulls it out with a snicker. 

“Well Kuro-Chan, how embarrassing would it be to die here alone, bleeding to death slowly?” Yukari chuckles and walks off.

Kuroh just lays there, gripping his side, wincing. His eyes flutter shut, and stay like that.

~•°•°•~

Kuroh hears muffled voices around him, but he can't make anything out. He tries to open his eyes, but can't. They feel too heavy. He tries to listen harder to the voices, to understand something, but that makes his current headache worse. Soon he becomes conscious enough to hear clearly, and flutter open his eyes a bit. He sees two figures in the room, talking. Seri and Izumo. He almost missed Anna, who is sleeping in a chair. Is he in a hospital? Looks like it. 

Kuroh brings up his arm to his head, groaning. His headache seems to be getting worse by the second.

Seri and Izumo turn their attention to him. “Oh, you're awake finally!” Seri exclaims. This causes Kuroh to wince. That was too loud for his liking. He scans the room, seeing if Shiro is here. As expected, he's not. He has classes right teach anyway. Wait, what day is it? He has no idea. Izumo’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “How are you feeling?”

Kuroh groggily looks over to him, squinting a little to clear his vision. “Fine I guess…” He says, his voice raspy. 

“Took quite the beating there.” He comments. Seri clears her throat. “I'm sorry. If I was more careful and wasn't so rash with my movements, this wouldn't have happened.”

Kuroh shakes his head, wincing. Bad idea, he should've just spoke. “No… it's not your fault. I should've moved quicker.”

“You looked injured before all this though…” Seri narrows her eyes.

“It was just a black eye.”

“Don't think I didn't notice a slight limp, and you were favouring an arm.”

Kuroh tenses slightly. “Okay, I might of just a little.”

“How did you get those injuries?”

Kuroh gulps. “Uh--” His mouth goes dry. “I- I was training. That was it--”

“Shiro said you ran into a wall.” That completely slipped his mind.

She sighs. “Look-- I know it's not just that. Be honest with me. I've noticed Shiro's sudden change in personality. He's being more and more aggressive it seems. And the way he yelled at you that day-- please be honest.”

Kuroh just stares, eyes wide. She knows. He can't confirm it though. Shiro would be furious. Not only that, he would lose Shiro. He can't lose him, even if he treats him horribly. He just can't. He doesn't understand it, but his mind tells him he just has to stay.

“So?” Seri surprisingly doesn't have a hostile or challenging look. She has a soft, understanding look. 

Kuroh looks away, closing his eyes, his eyes watering. “Nothing's going on-- just-- just please drop it.” His voice shakes against his will.

“No, if you're in danger, I want to know.”

“I swear I'm not-- I'll admit it, he hits me a little. Okay? But it's never really bad.”

Seri slams her fist against the nightstand, causing him to flinch. “Bull****! If he's hitting you, that's not a small thing! And it seems to be getting worse and worse!” 

Kuroh just blinks, not saying anything. “What're going to do about it anyway…? You can't.”

“We can arrest him easily.”

“Don't.”

“Why?”

“You just can't!” Kuroh looks at her with desperation in his eyes.

“So you're just going to let him hit you?”

“... It's not like he will forever… he's just… just grieving… he'll come back to his senses. I'm sure.”

“And if he doesn't?”

“I don't know then…” He looks away, whispering.

Seri sighs, placing her hand on his shoulder. “We're going to have to talk to him”

“...”

~•°•°•~  
Seri knocks on the door to the Silver Clan’s apartment, and waits. Izumo is with her, just in case things get out of hand, seeing as Adolf has become violent anyway. It breaks her heart, that Kuroh is allowing this, and that Adolf would have become like this anyway. She knows the raven-haired boy has been in a situation with abuse before--(the blue clan has information on everyone okay) So she doesn't understand why he would go through it again. Maybe it is because of that experience? Because he's been in it before? She doesn't know. Soon Adolf opens the door, eying them before smiling. “Ah, hello! What brings you two here?”

Seri clears her throat. “We just wanted to talk, that's all.”

“Hm. Alright, I'll start up some tea.” Adolf walks in and heads to the kitchen.

Seri and Izumo sit on the couch. Seri fiddles with the edge of her dress. She dressed in her casual wear today, since she's off duty. Izumo is just dressed normally though.

Adolf soon comes back and sets three cups of tea on the coffee table, taking a seat himself across from them. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Seri is silent for a moment, then Izumo speaks up. “How does Yatogami really get all those bruises? I know he's not a clumsy person; the man can stand on a tightrope with one foot while juggling wine glasses I bet.” 

Adolf takes a sip of his tea, then speaks with a chuckle. “You’ll have to ask him. I don't see why it's your business anyway.”

“Well we know.” Seri hardens her gaze.

Adolf pauses. “Hm?”

“He got them from you.” She grips the edge of her dress.

“How do you know that? You have any proof?”

“Your behavior recently is a big giveaway, but Yatogami also confirmed it.” No way they're letting Kuroh come back here after saying that.

Adolf sets down his tea. “Oh, did he? But that's not solid proof. You're going off of someone's word.”

“It's still painfully obvious. The gig is up.” Izumo raises a brow.

Seri takes a deep breath. “I want to know something though… why? Why would you do that to him? Especially knowing that he was in a situation like that before?”

Adolf smiles a bit, shrugging. “I think you're forgetting that I'm not the same person. I'm not Shiro. I'm Adolf. The man with all his memories, who lived in the sky. Not a friendly and easygoing school kid. That was Shiro.”

“So, your whole personality, mindset, everything, is different?” 

“Mhmm.” Adolf takes a sip of his tea again. “Yatogami doesn't seem to understand that, and that frustrates me. He calls me Shiro, and treats me like Shiro. It's so stupid. I wish he would just stop calling me his King and I don't know-- leave? I have no relationship with him. Shiro did. And Shiro isn't here anymore.”

Seri and Izumo don't know what to say. He's just completely rejecting Kuroh. The poor kid-- he's already gone through enough rejection and lose in his life. Seri draws in a shaky breath, and clears her throat, composing herself. “Have you told him all that yet?”

“Many times.”

“Okay, well-- let's call this conversation done. And just know, we're not letting Kuroh come back here.” She fears what would happen, since Seri told him that Yatogami confirmed it. He would probably be dead.

Adolf laughs a bit. “Thank goodness. He's a burden anyway. But he'll probably come back regardless of what you guys say.”

Seri and Izumo leave without answering.

~•°•°•~  
It has been two weeks, and Kuroh is nearly all healed, so he can leave the hospital. He still has a broken arm, and sore ribs, but that's it. Right now he's brushing his very tangled hair. It feels weird to look in the mirror, and not see any bruises. How long has this been going on? He lost count. He thinks around 4 weeks? It feels like forever though. He probably won't be able to go back, with the truth out. But they really have no solid evidence, so they can't stop him. Does he really want to go back? Shiro could change-- no. He won't think about this right now. He goes back to brushing his hair.

Izumo is going to give him a ride, since he's not in enough shape right now to walk. He hasn't been in a car since that crash, so he's not sure how he feels about it, but he'll get over it he guesses-- it's funny, he can pilot a helicopter, and many other vehicles, but not a car, one of the most simplest out of them all. He doesn't know where he's going to stay. If he can't find anywhere, he'll probably go to Adolf’s. He wants to anyway. He knows he'll change-- There's a knock on the door. 

“Hey, it's me, Izumo.”

“Ah, come in.”

Izumo slips in. Kuroh goes back to trying to tame this mess called hair. 

Izumo chuckles. “Looks like your hair didn't agree to being in bed for that time.”

Kuroh nods. “I usually brush it at least 3 times a day, so it makes sense it would go crazy so quickly.” Kuroh is already dressed, he's just trying to get his hair to look halfway decent. After 10 more minutes, it's back to its former self. Kuroh puts up his brush, pleased. 

“So… you got anywhere to stay?” Izumo scratches the back of his head.

“I can only think of Adolf's.”

“Haha…-- you're definitely not going back there”

“Why? It's not that bad.”

“You might think that, but it's bad. And it'll only be worse if you go back. You see, we had a talk with him, and we might of told him you confirmed it-- and um-- I don't want to see how intense the situation will get seeing as he knows that.”

Kuroh looks away, gulping. “A-ah… well… that's the only place--”

“No it isn't, you can always stay with us.”

Kuroh blinks at him, then shakes his head. “No, no. I can't just intrude like that.”

“Dammit, stop being so polite.” Izumo smirks a little. “Come on, you're staying with us. Because knowing you you'll just stay on the streets if I don't make you.”

Kuroh huffs a little, but smiles slightly. “Alright then-- I'll take your offer… but just until I'm fully healed.”

“Deal.” Izumo leaves the room, motioning Kuroh to follow. They leaving the building and Izumo hops into the car. Kuroh just stands there. “Uh, hop in.”

“Ah-- sorry-- I blanked out.” He laughs nervously. “I just haven't been in a car since I was 6 or so.” He gets in. 

Isumo starts it. “Yet you can pilot a helicopter like a crazy genius?” 

“I know, it's hilarious.” Kuroh chuckles. 

Izumo knows that he and his family was in a bad car crash when he was young, but he doesn't mention it, because Kuroh doesn't know he knows that. He just knows from Seri. Makes you wonder how much the Blue Clan knows about everyone.

“The speed limit is 40 you know? Not trying to be over critical.”

Izumo is going 50. “That's just a suggestion.” He laughs a little.

“I don't think so.”

“Just enjoy the ride okay--”

They soon make it there. When they walk in, he immediately hears Yata.

“Oi, what is Yatogami doing here??” 

“He's staying with us for a week or two.”

“Why? Doesn't he live with that old man?”

“It's complicated, okay?” Izumo goes over the to the bar and wipes the surface with his finger. He inspects it after. He turns to Yata. “MISAKI YATAGARSU! THERE WASN'T A SPECK ON DUST ON WITH WHEN I LEFT!”

“Jeez, chill out man-- I didn't touch your damn bar.”

Kuroh just watches, kind of weirded out.

Izumo hugs his bar. “It's okay baby… it's okay…”

Yata just facepalms.

Izumo clears his throat, standing straight. “Well, I'm going to go make supper.” He walks towards the kitchen.

“I'll help.” Kuroh follows, smirking. “I can make a mean bowl of curry.” 

“Hm, I didn't do shopping today, but I think I have the right ingredients…”

Kuroh is going through cupboards, looking astonished. 

“What?” Izumo questions.

Kuroh flips out. “Where is all your fresh produce?! And spices! The spices! You have prepaid powders! I can't believe it! You all must eat like savages!” Kuroh slams the cupboard shut.

“Um… why buy all that stuff when it's cheaper to get what I have?”

Kuroh stares at him with wide eyes. He's looking at Izumo as if he killed his best friend. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes…?”

Kuroh storms out of the kitchen. “I'M GOING SHOPPING FOR PRODUCE. I'LL BE BACK SOON.”

Izumo sighs. “No you aren't, you're not supposed to be doing a lot of walking.”

“I don't fucking care right now.” He flips Izumo off and leaves.

Yata is just staring at the door. “I-I didn't know Yatogami even knew how to cuss.”

Izumo shrugs, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs*


End file.
